Sweetie Belle's new pet
by wildchild21
Summary: This is loosely based on a meme with Rarity fighting a crab.


Sweetie Belle: Hey, Rarity, look what I got from the pet shop.

Rarity: Oh, a new pet, what is it, a kitten, a puppy, a bunny?

Sweetie: Even better, a talking crab.

[Mr. Krabs comes in through the door.]

Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, there.

Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh My Celestia!  
Where on Celestia's green earth did you get that abomination?!

Mr. Krabs: Hey, who ya calling abomination? Call me Mr. Krabs.

Sweetie: Well, the owner said this crab came from out of nowwhere.  
But didn't say why or how.

French Narrator: 2 weeks earlier

Plankton: [evil laugh] Finally, I have the most successful way to capture the Krabby Patty secret formula.  
By sending you way up in the air. I hope you like oxygen, Krabs. [evil laugh]

[Plankton blasts a cannon, launching Mr. Krabs flying up towards the surface faster than the speed of light.  
He goes so fast he rips open a portal thorugh time and space. He is sent to Equestria and crashes into  
the pet shop. Back to present.]

Rarity: Well, Sweetie, having a pet like that is a very, tough responsibility, you know, especially  
if it speaks our language.

Mr. Krabs: Ah, shut it, you bright-colored equine. Anyway, have you got any loot. Ooh, what about those.

Rarity: Oh, no. Those are my very rare and priceless gems all the way from Manehatt- hey, what are you doing?

[Mr. Krabs puts the gems in a sack.]

Mr. Krabs: Grabbing me some loot.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, your "pet" is taking my gems. Go tell him to stop it this instant.

Sweetie Belle: [sigh] Fine. Hey, that's a bad crab. Put them back. They're my sisters.

Mr. Krabs: Finders Keepers.

[Rarity stares at Sweetie Belle angrily.]

Sweetie Belle: [laughs nervously]

French Narrator: Moments later.

Sweetie Belle: Hey, crusaders, take a look at my new pet. He can even talk.

Scootaloo & Apple Bloom: Wow.

Apple Bloom: Say something, Sweetie Belle's pet.

Mr. Krabs: OK, whose money do I have to take to get a krabby patty over here.

Scootaloo: Awesome! That is the greatest thing i've ever seen.

Apple Bloom: Sweetie, you gotta show these to everypony at school.

Sweetie Belle: Alright.

French Narrator: The Next Day

Sweetie Belle: And that's how I got this talking crab as a pet. Go ahead, Mr. Krabs, talk.

Mr. Krabs: Um, OK. Uhhh, Any of ya got any money?

Everyone: WOOOOW!

Cherilee: Sweetie Belle, I think this is the most unbelievable show & tell idea i've ever seen.  
And you know what else, I think everypony in Ponyville needs to see this for themselves.

French Narrator: Later

Cheerilee: Welcome to the annual school talent show. Our first act is Sweetie Belle and her talking pet crab.

Mr. Krabs: What is this, a herd full of different colored sea-horses with legs.

[Everypony laughs hysterically.]

Sweetie Belle: You were amazing, Mr. Krabs. The whole crowd really loved you out there.

Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and I was curious about how  
you can have the ability to speak our language. I have so many questions about you.

Mr. Krabs. Does it involve money.

Twilight: Uh, no. But it does involve the origin of your birthplace and how you got here.

Mr. Krabs: Sorry, but I've got more better things to do, like finding me some riches at-

[Mr. Krabs stops and his eyes extends towards Twilight's castle.]

Mr. Krabs: Say, um, I actually do like to answer your questions after all, how about at your place.

[Twilight, Mr. Krabs and Sweetie Belle enter Twilight's Castle. Mr. Krabs stares at the hallway and drools.  
Sweetie Belle wipes off his droll with a tissue.]

Twilight: So, Mr. Krabs, is it? Tell me how did you come to a land like Equestria?

[Mr. Krabs is speechless as he still stares at the shiny objects thinking it's priceless.]

Twilight: Um, Mr. Krabs are you OK?

[Mr. Krabs slaps himself.]

Mr. Krabs: Oh, um, I was blasted to the air, next thing you know I was here.

Twilight: OK. Anyway, how did you learn how to speak-

[Mr. Krabs uses a chisel to break off parts of Twilight's castle and puts them in a sack.]

Twilight: What are you doing?

Sweetie Belle: Mr. Krabs, are you taking parts of Twilight's wall?

Mr. Krabs: What, these things. They could be valuable. I could make millions, or billions,  
or even gazillions. [laughs] Oh, this truly is heaven.

[Sweetie Belle and Mr. Krabs return to Carousel Boutique.]

Sweetie: Gee, Mr. Krabs, you sure do have a nick for shiny objects.

Mr. Krabs: Yeah, but you know what's even more important than shiny, priceless objects.

Sweetie: The magic of friendship

Mr. Krabs: No, silly. Money. Nice, green, fresh-scented money. [crying] Oh, how I miss it so much.

Sweetie: Oh, cheer up, Mr. Krabs. It's OK. I mean it's not like there's some kind of portal that will  
bring you back home, unless you're willing to go back home.

Mr. Krabs: Yes. I am.

Sweetie Belle: But... That means I'll never see you again.

Mr. Krabs: Uh, sure. I guess

French Narrator: The next afternoon.

Sweetie Belle: Mr. Krabs says he wants to go back to his home, but I don't think we have a way.

Twilight: Maybe there is. Come with me.

French Narrator: Later

Twilight: I have been using the portal to see my human friends and save their world countless of times.  
Maybe if I make some modifications, it could bring Mr. Krabs back to his home.

Mr. Krabs: Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up so I can get my claws on some sweet money.

French Narrator: 1 hour later

Twilight: Success.

[Twilight opens the portal.]

Twilight: OK, Mr. Krabs, time to go back.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, aren't you going to say goodbye to him?

Sweetie Belle: Um, Mr. Krabs. You won't forget about me, won't you.

Mr. Krabs: Uh, no, kid, whatever.

[Sweetie Belle hugs Mr. Krabs.]

Mr. Krabs: OK, OK, that's quite enough. I've got a small green organsim to crush.

[Mr. Krabs enters the portal.]

Rarity: By the way, has anyone seen my gem collection?

Mr. Krabs: Yippee. I'm back at the Krusty Krab. And i didn't comeback empty-handed.

[Mr. Krabs opens his sack full of Rarity's gem collection and laughs.]

Squidward: Welcome to the Chum Bucket. May I take your order?

Mr. Krabs: Chum Bucket? But this is the Krusty Krab.

Squidward: Not anymore. While you were sent millions of miles away form us, Plankton seized control  
of the Krusty Krab, and renamed it to the Chum Bucket after merging his restaurant with this one by  
investing in the stock market.

Mr Krabs: AH, NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTS!


End file.
